


Nap, Interrupted

by thegrrrl2002



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of porny fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap, Interrupted

Soft hair tickles his cheek and Peter stretches drowsily, reaching for Elizabeth. With a content sigh he slides a hand down her hip and pulls her close. Warm soft bed, warm, soft wife and all is right with his world. He drifts back to sleep.

Only to wake when more smooth sweaty skin presses against his back. "Does he always do this?" Neal asks, voice rich with laughter.

"Yup," Elizabeth says. "Every time."

"No, not every time," Peter insists, his eyes still tightly shut.

"Of course, dear." Elizabeth's voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper. "Every time. Seriously."

"I'm awake now, you know." Peter opens his eyes to see Elizabeth grinning past his shoulder. Rolling onto his back, Peter wags a finger at Neal. "Someday you'll be old, too."

Neal beams at him. "No, really, it's adorable. One minute you're coming, the next, out like a light."

"And snoring," Elizabeth adds helpfully.

"And snoring. It's sweet."

Peter pushes himself up on his elbows. "A) I do not snore, and B) I was out for what, two minutes?"

"Right," Elizabeth smiles at him. It's a broad smile that makes her nose crinkle and Peter loves it, loves her pretty, happy mouth. He pulls her in for a kiss and it's a sweet kiss, relaxed and content, her naked breasts brushing against his chest.

Neal stretches across Peter's chest and kisses Elizabeth too, hand sliding up to touch her cheek. He kisses her reverently and even though it's weird, Peter finds himself enjoying them together. He'd have thought it would make him jealous to see his wife with another man but this is Neal, and when it comes to Neal, all bets are off.

Neal makes him feel warm inside, makes his heart beat faster. Just like Elizabeth does. And when the two of them are together, touching each other--

Sliding a hand along Neal's back, Peter tugs him close. With a low, happy hum, Neal kisses him and with Peter, he's not reverent at all, but playful and sly and kind of dirty. Peter tries not to think about what he's doing and how wrong it is -- a little to late for that, clearly. Instead he focuses on the fact that kissing Neal is fun, and so is touching him, his slim, narrow hips, curved round ass, sleek hard muscles.

And something else sleek and hard, pushing against his thigh.

"Oh. You've got to be kidding me." Peter complains. "Already?"

Neal smiles brightly.

Elizabeth lifts the blankets. "Oooh," she says, her gaze admiring.

"First you interrupt my well-earned nap," Peter says, narrowing his eyes. "And now this. I don't need this kind of competition."

Neal shrugs, then slips down into the narrow space between them, wriggling to make room. Elizabeth laughs and kisses his shoulder.

"Pushy," Peter comments. But he reaches for Neal's cock, touching cautiously. A warm, solid weight and Neal pushes against his palm, his proud smile replaced by something a little more desperate. Peter wraps his hand around it and begins stroking Neal.

"Peter," Neal sighs, twisting around to nuzzle Peter's neck.

"Pushy," Peter repeats, but it's a term of affection now. "Come here." He gets an arm under Neal and pulls, turning so that Neal's back is against his chest. It's easier to jerk Neal off like this, easier to stroke him smooth and steady, to make Neal gasp and rock his hips, pushing his ass against Peter's cock. Peter buries his nose in Neal's hair and breathes deep.

Elizabeth pulls the bedcovers away and watches with intent before snuggling in and kissing Neal, then Peter, then Neal again. She takes Neal's hand and guides it between her legs.

"Oh," Neal says softly. His brow furrows as he feels around, sliding his fingers in and watching El's face as she closes her eyes.

"Yeah, let's see how you multi-task, big shot." Peter nips gently at Neal's neck. Neal shudders and Peter's cock is suddenly very interested in being pushed between Neal cheeks. When Peter squeezes Neal's cock and pushes his hips forward, seeking more heat, Neal moans and twists, finding Peter's mouth with a wet, sloppy kiss.

"Oh, god," Elizabeth breathes, clutching Neal but when Peter rubs his palm over the head of Neal's cock, Neal writhes in his arms and his hand slips away from Elizabeth.

"Sorry, sorry," Neal whispers.

"You should be," Peter says in as stern a voice he can manage. Which isn't very stern, but he can feel Neal shudder in his arms.

Very interesting.

"Peter," Elizabeth scolds, but she's grinning as she reaches a hand to join his on Neal's cock.

"I just," Neal pants. "Oh jeeze." A few more strokes, then Neal closes his eyes and comes, warm fluid spilling through Peter's fingers.

Peter holds him through it, then releases Neal, who flops down onto mattress with a low grunt. He's grinning stupidly, eyes dazed, hair rumpled and Peter tells himself that Neal isn't the least bit adorable.

Neal focuses on Peter. "Hey, look at you," waving a hand at Peter's groin.

"Damn right," Peter says, although the sight of his own erection surprises him. And Elizabeth knows it, he can tell by her laughter. He can never slip anything past her, not after this much time together.

"Let me see that," Elizabeth says, climbing over Neal, whose hands linger over her body as she slips past him.

She straddles Peter and sinks down onto his cock, all warm wet heat and Peter groans, pushing up into her. She kisses him, roughly now, hands spread over his chest as he clutches her hips.

He lets her set the pace, an easy, slow slide and grind, no rush this time and he floats along, until Elizabeth pauses and taps his Peter's chest. Then points over to Neal. Peter turns to look and Neal's eyes are closed--he's sound asleep, snoring softly. Peter grins.

"Oh, honey," he moans loudly, pulling his legs up and oh so accidentally hitting Neal with his foot.

Neal starts, eyes open, blinking. "Hey--what? Oh. Can you two keep it down?" He pulls a pillow over his face, but Elizabeth pulls it away and Peter makes sure that neither of them are very quiet at all.


End file.
